ODE TO A WORLD WAR: Harry Potter
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The Soviet Union/Third Reich/Japanese Empire Cold War is about to heat up! All because of the manipulations of a senile old coot... American! Harry Potter An Example of my "ODE to a World War" Challenge


**ODE TO A WORLD WAR: harry potter**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **BACKGROUND: Imagine an alternate timeline where Winston Churchill didn't survive his car crash in 1931; causing the prime minister position to go to long line of less able politicians.**

 **Also FDR died of a stroke early before he was elected; forcing the democrats to substitute him last minute, and get steam rolled. Allowing Hoover to be re-elected.**

 **Hitler attacks Britain and France...But leaves Russia alone; thus keeping them out of the war. Also Japan not only attacks Pearl Harbor but successfully invades and conquers Hawaii!**

 **Between this and their victory(in this new timeline) at the "Battle of Midway" more or less knocks America out of the "Pacific Theater".**

 **Hoover and the now less capable British make one blunder after another. After the disastrous(in this timeline) D-day invasion. The pro-fascist British movement gains the support it needs to overthrow the government and make way for the Nazis.**

 **Between this, the inability to stop the Japanese, the Depression(which has somehow actually gotten worse!). Hoover is impeached. The new president gives up on Europe and the pacific as a lost cause and signs an armistice.**

 **The next several decades are not kind to the united states. They never recover from the depression. Pro-japan, pro-fascist, or pro-commie riots and protests are quite common.**

 **The rest of the world is basically divided up by Russia, Germany, and Japan. Mexico and South America are divided between Germany and Japan, and Russia converts Canada(why not?). Also Japan gets Australia(Again, why not?).**

 **And all 3 superpowers are now in a cold war with each other...But all that is about to change...**

… **...**

Dumbledore sighed. How had it come to this? Ever since WWII things had just gone from bad to worse.

He had only himself to blame; he'd chosen to focus on the 2 dark wizards that were the true power behind the Axis powers. And completely ignored their muggle puppet governments.

That had been a costly mistake. While he fought Gellert Grindelwald's German wizards; And the Mandarin lead Japanese...things completely fell apart for the Allied muggles.

One stroke of bad luck after another Gave the Axis muggles victory after victory. Despite this, he'd pressed on. And so in their final confrontation he suddenly found himself outnumbered by a surprise attack of both wizard and muggle Axis soldiers!

What happened next hadn't been a fight...More of a slaughter! The only good that came from that calamity was his wining the Elder Wand back from Gellert.

But that disastrous fight spelled the end for the British wizard community. As Europe fell to the Axis. All British wizards were forced to flee to America...A once great people reduced to immigrants and beggars.

And the rest of the world was more or less divided amongst Gellert, The Mandarin, And of course Rasputin(the true power behind the Soviet Union). If that weren't bad enough; no sooner had they settled down...Voldemort came on the scene! For over a decade his former pupil and his disciples had terrorized America.

But, finally; He'd tracked him down and incapacitated him!...And that led to his current situation. For once he'd taken him down; he found himself a unique opportunity.

For Voldemort had in his possession the "Resurrection Stone!" Apparently, he'd been trying to make it into a horcrux...But that wasn't important!

What was important was he now had the means to create the savior the wizard world needed to finally defeat the forces of darkness!

Quickly, he put numerous compulsions and memory charms on Voldemort. One of which was making sure the elder wand would appear to him as his own wand.

He'd then performed a ritual that would ensure that the next person to kill Voldemort would become the permanent master of the wand and any other Hallows in the vicinity as well!

He then made him forget about the ring but put a compulsion on him that would make him never take it off. And many others!

Dumbledore, satisfied by his work. Left Tom to his own devices; and apparated off the begin the next stage of the plan!

Meanwhile, the "Powers that Be" shook there hands in frustration over the senile old-coot!

…...

Dumbledore deeply regretted this...He really did...But what other choice did he have? The prophecy more or less assured that it had to be harry!

Only harry could become the master of death! Only he could bring wizard and muggle(or what muggles that survived the numerous genophage bombs and ethnic cleansing's anyway) kind out of the dark!

He approached the now ruined Potter house. Where he immediately saw a problem! Harry was fine...But the Wand! The stone! The Cloak! They were gone!

…...

One of the many things Dumbledore had overlooked in his horrendously overcomplicated scheme.

Was the possibility that such a large magical energy discharge would be detected by other interested parties.

As Dumbledore stood their flabbergasted over the derailment of his "brilliant" plan. Three spies traveled to three separate masters to hand over three certain objects.

Despite the initial rejoicing. It quickly became clear to all parties that despite numerous attempts...The items refused to bend to their will...And they'd have no other luck with them...until 11 years later...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: in this reality the events of the book occurs in America, aside from that everything is the same...Sorta.**

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **This is an example of my ODE TO A WORLD WAR challenge for more info on this and other challenges read my profile!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
